


Poradnik pilota, czyli jak dolecieć do Ziemi nie zabijając 90% rasy

by juana_a



Series: Poradnik pilota [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wojna się kończy, w poradniku pojawiają się ostatnie wiekopomne wpisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poradnik pilota, czyli jak dolecieć do Ziemi nie zabijając 90% rasy

**Author's Note:**

> tekst z fikatonu 10 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/), ale tak naprawdę powstawał jakieś dwa lata. naprawdę.
> 
> spoilery o całości. zawiera hinty do seksu. i przekleństwa. również hinty do gier w planszówkę, różnych fików różnych osób i faz.

  
**  
_(miejmy nadzieję, że drugi raz nie będzie nam potrzebny)_   
**   


 

151\. Urządzanie karaoke nie jest tak dobrym pomysłem, jak myślisz.

(Zrobiłaś to tylko po to, żeby Apollo śpiewał.  
Tak.  
Śpiewał.  
Tak.  
To o co ci chodzi?  
W całym szwadronie tylko on jeden potrafi śpiewać.)

152\. Urządzanie konkursów talentów jest o wiele lepszym pomysłem.

(Dopóki ktoś nie wygada Andersowi.  
Tak! Zepsuł całą zabawę!  
Czy te fanki naprawdę WSZĘDZIE za nim chodzą?)

153\. Nie wszystkie Szóstki całują tak samo dobrze.

(Nie mów, że sprawdzałeś, Gaius.  
Caprica, kochanie...  
Oczywiście, że sprawdzałeś.  
Ale żadna nie całuje tak, jak ty.  
Spróbowałbyś powiedzieć inaczej.)

154\. Jeśli chcesz sprawdzić, czy jesteś Cylonem, nie pytaj Baltara.

(Boomer?  
Jestem pilotem! Nie możesz mnie dyskryminować!)

155\. Idiota, który wypuścił Hermesa z klatki ma przejebane. Jak również wszyscy idioci, którzy wiedzą kto to, a będą to ukrywać. Chętnych do wskazania sprawcy przyjmuję wszędzie przez 24 godziny na dobę.

(Lee?  
Co?  
Kto to jest Hermes?  
MOJA PAPUGA, DO CHOLERY!)

156\. Żyjący prezent urodzinowy dla Starbuck to kiepski pomysł.

(Biedne. Co jej kupili?  
Szczeniaka.  
Co się z nim stało?  
Mówi się, że jest na którymś z cywilnych statków...  
Mówi się?  
Mhm...)  
157\. Jeśli przypadkiem będziesz miał za dużo jedzenia, pamiętaj o dokarmianiu Szóstek i Ósemek.

(Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Helo?  
Bardzo… ładnie wyglądasz, kochanie?)

158\. Podarowanie Apollo ekspresu do kawy nie zwolni cię od CAP.

(Dałaś mu ekspres do kawy?  
Próbowałam w każdym razie. Szóstki były szybsze.  
Ah, to dlatego zgodził się, żeby latały Viperami.)

159\. Nie zabieraj Hermesa na wycieczkę Viperem.

(To stąd ta trauma.  
To ja może pójdę sprawdzić, czy Szef nie potrzebuje pomocy.  
Znakomity pomysł, Hot Dog.)

160\. Nigdy nie zapraszaj Apolla na randki na Cloud Nine.

(Starbuck! Zaprosiłaś Apolla na randkę? Awwww.  
Nigdzie nie powiedziałam, że to ja!  
Tak, tak, ślicznie. Racetrak! Płać!)

161\. Nie dotykaj Vipera Starbuck.

(Chyba że jesteś Apollo.  
Ty też nie możesz.  
Czyli, że nie chcesz jednak...  
Zmieniłam zdanie!)

162\. Apollo bierze prysznic o 2100. Chyba że akurat ma CAP, Cyloni atakują, albo jest jakiś inny kryzys.

(A to co za rada znowu?  
Najbardziej przydatna z całej tej listy, wierz mi.)

163\. Dzień Pilota jest najważniejszym dniem w roku.

(Nie ma czegoś takiego jak Dzień Pilota, Kat.  
Ale jak znajdziemy wystarczająco dużo wystarczająco dobrych argumentów i zrobimy wystarczająco długą kampanię, to będzie, sir.)

164\. Oszczędzaj swoją szczoteczkę do zębów.

(Dlaczego?  
Bo nastąpił koniec świata, jest ich nagle za mało na osobę, a Admirał zabiera potrójny przydział.)

165\. W dzień tysięcznego lądowania prawie wszystko uchodzi ci na sucho.

(Prawie?  
Jak tkniesz papugę Apolla, albo zabierzesz Starbuck cygaro, to współczuję...)

166\. Nie pozwalaj Hot Dogowi opiekować się twoim zwierzątkiem.

(O, widzę, że też popełniłeś ten błąd.  
Niestety.  
Ej, Leoben, a jakie ty właściwie masz zwierzątko?  
Nietoperza. Zabrałem z Capriki.)

167\. Jeśli na battlestarze zacznie nagle szwankować ogrzewanie, nie kradnij swetrów CAGa.

(Chyba że jesteś Starbuck.  
To było do ciebie, wiesz?  
O, zimno ci?  
Troszeczkę.  
Mogę cię rozgrzać. Do tego nie potrzebujesz ubrań.)

168\. Jeżeli otrzymujesz pogróżki z poezją, nie zwracaj uwagi na to, co mówi Apollo i zrób Starbuck swoją główną podejrzaną.

(Tak, zrób to.  
Apollo?  
I tak będzie za tobą chodziła, dopóki tego nie zrobisz, więc równie dobrze możesz zaoszczędzić sobie kłopotu.

I co się tak szczerzysz, Starbuck?  
Ja? Ja się nie szczerzę.  
Tak, tak, ślicznie.)

169\. Nigdy nie pożyczaj atomówek Baltarowi.

(To był tylko Cloud Nine, Kara.  
Lee, cywile, pamiętasz?  
Co z nimi?  
Punkt 38? Są ważni?  
No w sumie są…  
Więc?  
To ciągle był tylko Cloud Nine.)

170\. Jeśli jesteś Leobenem pomagającym przykręcać śrubki na Astral Queen, masz większą szansę na pochwałę od Admirała, niż CAG Galactiki.

(Co tym razem?  
Chyba awaria ogrzewania to moja wina.  
Hę?  
No właśnie.)

171\. Nie ćpaj.

(Kto ćpał?  
Ja.  
Ty?!  
Lekarstwa na grypę.)

172\. Pomyśl dwa razy zanim zaproponujesz stworzenie kalendarza z pilotami tylko w ręcznikach.

(To by naprawdę podniosło morale we flocie, Starbuck!  
Nikt nie będzie oglądał Apolla nago, jasne?!)

173\. Nie wspominaj przy Andersie o fankach. Grozi wybuchem ciężkiej depresji.

(Od kiedy?  
Od kiedy Gaius Baltar ma ich więcej.)

174\. Nigdy nie namawiaj Apolla do robienia naleśników.

(Huh? Dlaczego?  
Bo jak potem nastąpi koniec świata, nie będziesz miał za czym tęsknić.  
Awwww. Naprawdę aż tak ci smakowały?  
Jak myślisz, co wizualizuję, jak jem tę zieloną breję?)

175\. Nigdy nie podejmuj decyzji za pomocą flashbacków.

(Pamiętasz, jak się to skończyło, Saul?  
Nie przypominaj mi, Bill.)

176\. Nie odbieraj Roslin jej Chamalli.

(To ona bierze Chamallę?  
Gdzie ty byłeś ostatni rok, koleś... W brygu?)

177\. Jeśli masz dość bałaganu na battlestarze, daj się zamknąć w brygu.

(Dlaczego?  
Tam zawsze jest tak spokojnie.  
Nie, jeśli są w nim Gaeta i Gaius.)

178\. Nie kradnij Raptorów.

(A ktoś próbował?  
Nie słyszałeś? Apollo ukradł jednego.  
I co?  
Tigh prawie go zestrzelił.)

179\. Nigdy nie pozwalaj Starbuck lecieć samej na Capricę.

(Czemu?  
Bo może sobie przywieźć kolejnego Andersa.  
A to niedobrze bo...?  
Naprawdę musisz pytać, Hot Dog?)

180\. Jeśli Tigh każe ci zestrzelić Raptora, w którym siedzi Apollo, nieważne co mówi, NIE RÓB TEGO.

(Awwwww. Martwisz się o mnie?  
Nie, ale podobno Tigh próbował cię zestrzelić.  
Próbował.  
Widzisz? Znowu siedziałabym przez ciebie w brygu.)

181\. Nigdy nie licz na to, że ktoś cię uratuje, lepiej uratuj się sam.

(Ale zazwyczaj to i tak ja ciebie ratuję.  
Tak, tak, ślicznie, Kara.)

182\. Celuj do wyższego rangą tylko wtedy, jeśli to absolutnie konieczne.

(Czy jeśli celuje do mojej dziewczyny, to mogę?  
Możesz.)

183\. Jeśli Starbuck i Apollo znikną niespodziewanie po akcji, w której udawali Marines, nie szukaj ich, sami się znajdą.

(Dlaczego?  
No naprawdę, Hot Dog, widziałeś, jak wyglądali?  
No, i co z tego?  
Oni też widzieli.)

184\. Nie przypominaj Starbuck, że kiedyś usiadła na Strzale Apolla.

(Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Helo?  
Nie, sir.  
Jesteś pewien?  
Może tylko to, że najwyraźniej Strzała Apolla ma więcej niż jedno znaczenie.)

185\. Nie psuj Raptorków.

(Bo Helo będzie płakał.  
Szef chyba…  
Uwierz mi, Helo też.)

186\. Nie próbuj flirtować z Apollem w pobliżu jego papugi.

(Dlaczego?  
Bo papuga shippuje Starbuck/Apollo, a prawy sierpowy Starbuck znasz.)

187\. Jeśli myślisz o mierzwieniu Starbuck włosów, przestań.

(Chyba, że jesteś Helo.)

188\. Jeśli jesteś w posiadaniu/przypadkiem znalazłeś pismo pornograficzne, jesteś zobowiązany podzielić się nim z innymi. Ukrywanie będzie karane przez CAGa.

(Czy Apollo o tym wie, Kat?  
Jeszcze nie. Ale on też czyta tę listę.

189\. Jeśli usiłujesz zdobyć punkty, zaliczając kajutę admirała, pamiętaj, żeby poprosić Dee o cynk, gdyby wracał wcześniej.

(Kurwa, prawie mi się udało!  
Tak, tak, ślicznie, Kat. A teraz zbieraj się, Vipery nie wypolerują się same.  
Zaraz… Wam się udalo! Sir. Jak?  
System, Kat. System.)

190\. Nigdy nie nazywaj Baltara Gaiusem Mechanikiem.

(Nie mów, że...  
Niestety.  
Co zrobił?  
Przestał naprawiać Vipery.  
Smutne.  
Dla Szefa bardziej.)

191\. Nie uprawiaj seksu w przypadkowych miejscach basestara. Możesz się zgubić.

(Z kim sprawdzałaś, Starbuck?  
Erm… Nie miałeś na myśli _kiedy_ , Apollo?  
Bardziej interesuje mnie z kim jednak.)

192\. Jeśli twój chłopak chce się przenieść na podejrzaną planetę, nie zgadzaj się.

(Widzisz? A nie…  
Jeśli powiesz teraz „a nie mówiłem”, zero seksu przez tydzień.  
… kurwa.)

193\. Recytowanie wierszyków dla dzieci może się skończyć złamaną nogą.

(Nie wierszyków dla dzieci, idioto. Wierszyków o rzekach.  
A to o to jej chodziło!)

194\. Komentarze odnośnie życia seksualnego wyższych rangą należy zachować dla siebie.

(Kto tym razem krzyczał _Starbuck i Apollo na wieczność_?  
Nie ich akurat miałam na myśli...)

195\. Jeśli Cyloni chcą pomóc znaleźć ci nowy dom, nie odmawiaj.

(...wciąż jest mi trochę smutno.  
Z którego powodu?  
Oszczędzilibyśmy czas, ale Baltar...  
TO NIE BYŁA MOJA WINA!!!!!!  
Kto ci w ogóle pozwolił tu pisać, co? To poradnik dla PI-LO-TÓW.)

196\. Jeśli twoja wymarzona Ziemia jest radioaktywna, szukaj dalej.

(Zabawne. Moje potyczki z promieniowaniem nadają się na powieść sensacyjną.  
Ale podziałało, nie? Jak już zaczniemy produkować papier, to zostaniesz wziętą pisarką.)

197\. Jeśli twoja następna wymarzona Ziemia nie jest radioaktywna, prawdopodobnie powinieneś uważać na zwierzątka. Zwłaszcza te z zębami.

(Mądry pilot po szkodzie.)

198\. Pozbywanie się _całej_ technologii nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

(Właśnie, na czym my będziemy latać?!  
Spokojnie, Kat, Apollo ma plan. Zbiórka w hangarze za godzinę.  
Czy zamierzamy je porw…  
NIE PISZ TEGO TUTAJ!  
Ups.)

199\. Najwyraźniej bunt pilotów ma większą siłę przekonywania, niż sądziliśmy.

(Kurwa, dlaczego nie pomyśleliśmy o tym wcześniej?)

200\. Kurwa, nie znoszę szczęśliwych zakończeń.

(Nie lubię tego.  
Ja też.  
Ja też.  
Ja też.  
A ja lubię.  
Nie lubię osoby wyżej.  
Ja też.  
I ja.)

 

528491528491\. STARBUCK JEST BOGIEM.

(WIEMY, HOT DOG!)


End file.
